KNow YouR AniMe
by FaNime3k
Summary: Does Anyone watch The All That Show on Nick? They do that Know Your Stars thing, where they tell stuff about the stars that arent true, now its happening to Yugi and Yami! heh heh! REVIEW! lol! PG for some Scandalous talkin....^_^


All That and Amanda Bynes Skits in Anime Version. Know Your Anime's  
  
Narrator: Know your Animes, know your animes. Yugi Muto, loves to play polly pocket. Yugi: What? No. I dont. Narrator: Yes you do. Yugi: No. I dont. Narrator: Yugi Muto, likes to fondle with Joeys foot. Yugi: Scuse me? I dont fondle with Joeys foot! What are you talking about? Narrator: Yugi Muto, likes to play dress up with Yami. Yugi: Thats not true! Stop lying! Narrator: Yugi Muto, still wears diapers. Yugi: No I do not! Im a big boy now! snif snif. Narrator: Yes. You do. Yugi: No I dont!! Narrator: Yes. You do. Yugi: Shut up! Narrator: No. Yugi: You lie! Narrator: No, I do not. Yugi: Yes you do! Narrator: Whatever. Narrator: Now you know, Yugi Muto. Yugi: What?! No they dont! Everything you said was a lie! Nothing you said was true! Your lying! You dont know me at all! Hey! wahhh!!!!  
  
Skit 2: Hillbilly Moments. (With Tea and Joey) Tea: nawk nawk! Joey: Hoos Theyur? Tea: hippopatamus! Joey: huh? Hippopatamus who? Tea: Imma hit yu in the head with a hippopatamus! Joey: ahur ahur! huh?.......(bonk!) owww! ahur ahur that was a good one!  
  
Know your stars! More know your stars!  
  
Kirsten Dunst! Narrator: Kirsten Dunst, starred in the Hulk as the Hulk. Big green guy. Kirsten: uh...no actually I was in Spiderman I was Mary-Jane. Narrator: Kirsten Dunst, likes to make girls-gone-wild videos in her spare time. Kirsten: uh....Where did you hear that? I dont make videos of girls gone wild. Narrator: Kirsten Dunst, likes to wear spandex pants when shes home alone and sing Britney Spears songs. Kirsten: What?! Thats nonsense! I dont do that! Narrator: Kirsten Dunst, has a crush on her grandmother. Kirsten: WhAT! I dont have a crush on my own grandma! Thats stupid! Thats not true! Narrator: Now you know Kirsten Dunst. Kirsten: What! You dont know me at all! You lied about everything you said! Narrator: No. I didnt. Kirsten: Yes you did! You lied everything you said was a lie! Im gonna find you! Narrator: No you wont.  
  
Know your stars!  
  
Hilary Duff. Narrator: Hilary Duff, loves to play the banjo. Hilary: Uhm....I really dont know how to play the banjo. Narrator: Hilary Duff, is really a lizard. Hilary: Uh....dont you mean I play LIzzie McGuire? Im not a lizard. Narrator: Hilary Duff, likes the fresh smell of dirty socks. Hilary: what?! I do not! Thats gross. Narrator: Hilary Duff, has Aaron Carter's face on her underwear. Hilary: I assure you I dont! And who the heck is telling you all this stuff?! Narrator: Hilary Duff, pretends she is Harry Potter when no one is looking. Hilary: What? No I dont! I mean I dont do that! I like the book but....where are you getting this from? Narrator: You. Hilary: What? I didnt tell you this! Narrator: Now you know, Hilary Duff. Hilary: What! You dont know me! Everything you said was false! Hey!  
  
know your Animes.  
  
Yami Narrator: Yami, likes to pick his nose and his butt. Yami: I assure you, I dont do that. Narrator: yes. You do. Narrartor: yami, likes to dance to Ricky Martin songs while wearing a thong. Yami: What? Thats nonsense! I dont do that! Narrator: Yami, Likes to play peek-a-boo with Yugi, if you know what I mean. Yami: What! Thats disgusting! Whatever that means! Narrator: Yami, cheats to win in all his duels. Yami: What! That I definatly dont do! I rely on the Heart of the Cards to win! I dont cheat! I am a true king of duel monsters! HMPH! Narrator: Thats what they all say. Yami: Grrr! No they dont! Narrator: Likes to fondle with his Dark Magician Girl. Yami: Excuse me? Narrator: And his Dark Magician. Yami: No I dont! How dare you lie! Narrator: Ha.ha.ha. Yami: How dare you laugh! Narrator: Now you know Yami Yami: Grrr..........No you dont! Dont know me at all! I am the King of Games! I am an ancient egyptian pharoh 5000 years ago! I am the greatest duelist! I am..... Narrator: Anyway..... 


End file.
